The present invention relates generally to devices that are employed for hanging dishes or plates of the collector variety which are primarily displayed to add to the decor of rooms, rather than to serve food. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective boot which is positioned over the engaging end of a typical plate-hanger unit. There are many known plate-hanger devices that have been and are presently being used in conjunction with hanging plates of this character.
However, these known devices are designed to clamp or engage the peripheral edge of a plate without any protection to the plate itself, particularly to the edge thereof. Many expensive collector-type plates can readily lose their value if they are damaged by scratching or chipping, which is very often a problem with the known mounting devices.